El mirar a travez de los ojos del corazón
by Momito
Summary: UA. Ahome tiene un extraño sueño, que cambiará para siempre su vida. Si lo se, pesimo summary xD
1. Chapter 1

**El mirar a través de los ojos del Corazón**

"_Please, don't let this feeling end  
__It's everything I am  
everything I want to be"_

"_Por favor, no dejes a este sentimiento terminar  
__Es todo lo que soy  
__Todo lo que quiero ser"_

_Prólogo:_

Amor mío, se que podrás volar, encontrar la felicidad más allá aun cerca de la muerte…

¿??: No me dejes, por favor te lo suplico, no me dejes solo.

¿??: Jamás, jamás estarás solo, vigilare y rogare a Dios para que seas feliz, encuentra la felicidad en este mundo, prometo regresar a ti, en la otra vida nos encontraremos y se que podrás encontrarme hasta en el fin del mundo.

Esto último fueron las palabras de una hermosa joven, que moría en los brazos del hombre al que amo con todas las fuerzas de su corazón.

Maldición, otra vez ese sueño, pero que significaba todo eso, porque le dolía el recordarlo y encontraba sus ojos empapados de lagrimas, no lo comprendía. Todas esas interrogantes las tenia una hermosa chica llamada Ahome Higurashi de 21 años de edad, cabello negro azabache largo hasta la cintura, su tez blanca libre de imperfecciones, unos labios bien delineados que siempre estaban acompañados de una hermosa sonrisa, y lo mas característico de esa hermosa mujer, unos ojos color chocolate que volvían loco a mas de un chico, con esa mirada aunque triste pero siempre brillando intensamente.

Se levanto con pesar de su cama, aun es temprano para ir al escuela, así que se puso a escribir en su diario el cual tiene escrito en el encabezado "el sueño", escribe en el por recomendación de Sango.

Sango Jikiba es la mejor amiga de Ahome, ella mejor que nadie sabe la preocupación de su amiga por ese sueño, que para ella es una mala jugada del destino. Se dedica a leer el tarot y es maestra en el arte de manejar la energía (reiki), por ello siente esa obsesión de encontrar un significado de lo antes dicho.

Seguramente se preguntaran porque una chica de 21 años escribe en un diario, la respuesta es que solo escribe el sueño desde la primera vez que apareció en ella y de eso ya van mas de 6 años, su mejor amiga de la secundaria, le dijo que escribiera en una libreta cada que tuviera el sueño para así llegar a conclusiones de porque sufría tanto al recordarlo, tenían teorías, pero todas eran solo eso, teorías incapaces de proporcionar la información adecuada.

Cu cu cu cu…

Genial! Por estar pensando en otras cosas se le había hecho tarde, ahora tendría que correr a la universidad como lo hacia casi todos los días, se arreglo lo mas rápido que pudo, se puso un pantalón de mezclilla con una camiseta, sus tenis para correr marca Mike (No voy a poner marcas xDDD) y salio sin haber probado alimento.

Ella vive en un departamento patrocinado por la universidad de Tokio, la historia de su familia es algo confusa, por el momento basta decir que solo le sobreviven su madre, abuelo, hermanos menor y mayor, y su primo lejano. Ellos también vivían en Tokio, pero no pudieron solventar los gastos de Ahome en la universidad, por lo que se vio necesitada de pedir la beca. Estudia la carrera de Ing. Electrónica en Computación, la cual ama y aunque sus calificaciones no son las de una súper estudiante modelo, se esforzaba para mantener la beca.

Desde que llego a esa universidad su vida había cambiado, pues conoció a Inuyasha Taisho, quien era uno de los estudiantes mas codiciados por las jóvenes estudiantes de la Universidad, él lo tiene todo, excepto a la joven Ahome, llevaba tiempo pretendiéndola pero solo había conseguido su amistad. La verdad era que envidiaba al sujeto del cual Ahome estaba perdidamente enamorada, pero no podía competir con un sueño. Eso era para él una batalla perdida, desde que conocía a la chica jamás había conseguido siquiera que lo viera más allá de un amigo más.

La verdad es que a Ahome le gusta mucho Inuyasha, pero algo dentro de ella, muy pero muy en el fondo le impide que le corresponda como ella quisiera, el primer día que lo conoció, creyó ver al chico del sueño, pero sabia que no era, esos ojos aunque eran del mismo extraño color, no miraban igual que los del sueño.

Se dirigía a su aula de clases, cuando se encontró con Miroku Huratsuo, es el mejor amigo de Inuyasha y primo lejano de Ahome, quien gracias a ellos conoció al gran amor de su vida, Sango Jikiba. El es un gran estudiante en la Universidad, es compañero de clase de Inuyasha, es un pervertido de primera clase y siempre tiene marcada en la mejilla alguna mano o pie, de sus "desafortunados" encuentros con el espécimen femenino.

Ahome: Ja ja ja, hay primo mío¿hasta cuando vas a aprender que a una chica le molestan esos modales en un hombre? –Preguntó divertida, observando la marca de una mano en la mejilla del desafortunado Miroku-.

Miroku: No prima, es que ustedes las féminas no comprenden las necesidades de uno como hombre –decía mientras frotaba el golpe- además –vio amenazadoramente a su prima– yo no le veo la gracia.

No tardo unos segundos en decir eso, cuando un aura llena de furia golpeo sus espaldas, al voltear encontró nada mas ni nada menos que a su hermosa novia viéndolo de manera asesina y con un gran boomerang que nadie sabia de donde lo sacaba y era solo reservado para él.

Sango: Así que ya andas de pervertido ¿amorcito? –Pregunto al desafortunado hombre con el boomerang casi dándole en la cabeza-

Miroku: OH! Vamos Sanguito preciosa, sabes que eres la única para mi, que es mi mano la que esta maldita, no soy yo –veía con ojos de borrego a medio morir-

Sango: Vamonos a clase, pervertido –lo jalo de las orejas-, nos vemos al rato Ahome, voy a darle una lección a este engendro mío –sonrió a su mejor amiga-

Ahome: Claro! Nos vemos a la salida amigos –se despedía de ellos-.

Eso es el pan de todos los días, aunque Miroku era un pervertido, siempre respetaba a Sango por sobre todas las cosas, y eso le constaba a ella, no porque fuera su primo, pero el amor que sentía por ella era algo único.

Bueno este es mi primer Fic publicado, para tomatazos, golpes etc etc, por favor manden un review xD tambien para ver si continuo o no la historia.

Ja ne!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**El mirar a través de los ojos del Corazón**

"_Please, don't let this feeling end  
__It's everything I am  
everything I want to be"_

"_Por favor, no dejes a este sentimiento terminar  
__Es todo lo que soy  
__Todo lo que quiero ser"_

_Prólogo:_

Amor mío, se que podrás volar, encontrar la felicidad más allá aun cerca de la muerte…

¿??: No me dejes, por favor te lo suplico, no me dejes solo.

¿??: Jamás, jamás estarás solo, vigilare y rogare a Dios para que seas feliz, encuentra la felicidad en este mundo, prometo regresar a ti, en la otra vida nos encontraremos y se que podrás encontrarme hasta en el fin del mundo.

Esto último fueron las palabras de una hermosa joven, que moría en los brazos del hombre al que amo con todas las fuerzas de su corazón.

Maldición, otra vez ese sueño, pero que significaba todo eso, porque le dolía el recordarlo y encontraba sus ojos empapados de lagrimas, no lo comprendía. Todas esas interrogantes las tenia una hermosa chica llamada Ahome Higurashi de 21 años de edad, cabello negro azabache largo hasta la cintura, su tez blanca libre de imperfecciones, unos labios bien delineados que siempre estaban acompañados de una hermosa sonrisa, y lo mas característico de esa hermosa mujer, unos ojos color chocolate que volvían loco a mas de un chico, con esa mirada aunque triste pero siempre brillando intensamente.

Se levanto con pesar de su cama, aun es temprano para ir al escuela, así que se puso a escribir en su diario el cual tiene escrito en el encabezado "el sueño", escribe en el por recomendación de Sango.

Sango Jikiba es la mejor amiga de Ahome, ella mejor que nadie sabe la preocupación de su amiga por ese sueño, que para ella es una mala jugada del destino. Se dedica a leer el tarot y es maestra en el arte de manejar la energía (reiki), por ello siente esa obsesión de encontrar un significado de lo antes dicho.

Seguramente se preguntaran porque una chica de 21 años escribe en un diario, la respuesta es que solo escribe el sueño desde la primera vez que apareció en ella y de eso ya van mas de 6 años, su mejor amiga de la secundaria, le dijo que escribiera en una libreta cada que tuviera el sueño para así llegar a conclusiones de porque sufría tanto al recordarlo, tenían teorías, pero todas eran solo eso, teorías incapaces de proporcionar la información adecuada.

Cu cu cu cu…

Genial! Por estar pensando en otras cosas se le había hecho tarde, ahora tendría que correr a la universidad como lo hacia casi todos los días, se arreglo lo mas rápido que pudo, se puso un pantalón de mezclilla con una camiseta, sus tenis para correr marca Mike (No voy a poner marcas xDDD) y salio sin haber probado alimento.

Ella vive en un departamento patrocinado por la universidad de Tokio, la historia de su familia es algo confusa, por el momento basta decir que solo le sobreviven su madre, abuelo, hermanos menor y mayor, y su primo lejano. Ellos también vivían en Tokio, pero no pudieron solventar los gastos de Ahome en la universidad, por lo que se vio necesitada de pedir la beca. Estudia la carrera de Ing. Electrónica en Computación, la cual ama y aunque sus calificaciones no son las de una súper estudiante modelo, se esforzaba para mantener la beca.

Desde que llego a esa universidad su vida había cambiado, pues conoció a Inuyasha Taisho, quien era uno de los estudiantes mas codiciados por las jóvenes estudiantes de la Universidad, él lo tiene todo, excepto a la joven Ahome, llevaba tiempo pretendiéndola pero solo había conseguido su amistad. La verdad era que envidiaba al sujeto del cual Ahome estaba perdidamente enamorada, pero no podía competir con un sueño. Eso era para él una batalla perdida, desde que conocía a la chica jamás había conseguido siquiera que lo viera más allá de un amigo más.

La verdad es que a Ahome le gusta mucho Inuyasha, pero algo dentro de ella, muy pero muy en el fondo le impide que le corresponda como ella quisiera, el primer día que lo conoció, creyó ver al chico del sueño, pero sabia que no era, esos ojos aunque eran del mismo extraño color, no miraban igual que los del sueño.

Se dirigía a su aula de clases, cuando se encontró con Miroku Huratsuo, es el mejor amigo de Inuyasha y primo lejano de Ahome, quien gracias a ellos conoció al gran amor de su vida, Sango Jikiba. El es un gran estudiante en la Universidad, es compañero de clase de Inuyasha, es un pervertido de primera clase y siempre tiene marcada en la mejilla alguna mano o pie, de sus "desafortunados" encuentros con el espécimen femenino.

Ahome: Ja ja ja, hay primo mío¿hasta cuando vas a aprender que a una chica le molestan esos modales en un hombre? –Preguntó divertida, observando la marca de una mano en la mejilla del desafortunado Miroku-.

Miroku: No prima, es que ustedes las féminas no comprenden las necesidades de uno como hombre –decía mientras frotaba el golpe- además –vio amenazadoramente a su prima– yo no le veo la gracia.

No tardo unos segundos en decir eso, cuando un aura llena de furia golpeo sus espaldas, al voltear encontró nada mas ni nada menos que a su hermosa novia viéndolo de manera asesina y con un gran boomerang que nadie sabia de donde lo sacaba y era solo reservado para él.

Sango: Así que ya andas de pervertido ¿amorcito? –Pregunto al desafortunado hombre con el boomerang casi dándole en la cabeza-

Miroku: OH! Vamos Sanguito preciosa, sabes que eres la única para mi, que es mi mano la que esta maldita, no soy yo –veía con ojos de borrego a medio morir-

Sango: Vamonos a clase, pervertido –lo jalo de las orejas-, nos vemos al rato Ahome, voy a darle una lección a este engendro mío –sonrió a su mejor amiga-

Ahome: Claro! Nos vemos a la salida amigos –se despedía de ellos-.

Eso es el pan de todos los días, aunque Miroku era un pervertido, siempre respetaba a Sango por sobre todas las cosas, y eso le constaba a ella, no porque fuera su primo, pero el amor que sentía por ella era algo único.

Bueno este es mi primer Fic publicado, para tomatazos, golpes etc etc, por favor manden un review xD tambien para ver si continuo o no la historia.

Ja ne!!!!


End file.
